1. Field
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for generating from application modifications commands to modify the objects in a repository.
2. Description of the Related Art
Client applications may interface with heterogeneous data repositories via application adapters providing data exchange between the client applications and the heterogeneous data repositories. For instance, the client application may process data in a format that is not compatible with the format used by the target repository. In such case, the repository adapter may perform operations to transform requests and data from the client application to a format compatible with the target repository and vice versa.
In certain embodiments, the repository may store data in a hierarchical format. In such case, to exchange data between the repository and the client application, the adapter may process the client application request and compare with the data in the repository to determine the tasks to perform and generate the commands for the operations in the data repository. For instance, to perform an update operation to update a hierarchy of data objects in the repository, the adapter may retrieve the complete hierarchy from the repository and then compare the updates from the client application with the retrieved hierarchy of objects. Certain adapters may create delete command instances for objects that are present in the retrieved hierarchy but not subject to updates in the client application update request. These command instances will then be executed to delete the corresponding objects from the hierarchy of objects in the repository, thus removing objects not specified in the client update request.
There is a need in the art to provide improved techniques for interfacing between client application requests and a data repository.